


Under the Field of Stars

by nutmeg223



Series: The More Hugs 'Verse [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Brat!Tony Stark, Brothers, Feelings, Gen, Hugs, Protective Siblings, Reagan Siblings, Very very mild bdsm au, hawkeye thinks she's funny, the black widow is a subtle butt-insky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg223/pseuds/nutmeg223
Summary: The More Hugs mashup with the Marvel universe no one ever asked for.AKA The time Jamie socked Captain America.Warnings for some truly appalling language from Jamie.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie slammed the door to the cruiser and huffed, waiting for Eddie to exit.

"Jeez, Reagan, what bug crawled up your ass?" she asked, slamming her door as well.

"Why us?" Jamie asked, stalking toward the park.

"Why us, what?" Eddie jogged a little to keep up with him.

"Why us on perimeter duty? The Avengers need a perimeter, really? They're in a cleared park. And did dispatch sound weird to you?" Jamie spotted their target - the bright red and gold armor standing out against the green.

"Paranoid?" Eddie poked his shoulder and appreciated the sight of Captain America jogging up to Iron Man. He slipped his helm off and ran a hand through his hair. "Now there's a national treasure."

Jamie looked up and froze. For a second, his lungs clamped down and he wheezed out a breath, blood running cold. He leaned hard into Eddie for a few seconds, staring.

"I mean, I know he's hot, Jamie, but he's not that hot." Eddie commented.

Jamie managed two dragging breaths before he set off at a dead run.

"Joseph Connor Jonathan Raphael Reagan!" He bellowed.

Captain America whipped around and stared. Jamie skidded to a stop on the grass in front of him, barely aware of Eddie's 'Oh, shit!' as she followed him.

" _You goddamn asshole_!" Jamie shrieked, all sense of decorum lost as he slugged Captain America in his stupidly familiar jaw. His cover fell to the ground, forgotten in his rage.

Joe shook his head and worked his jaw, staring at the apparition of his little brother as a cop. Possibly not a hallucination given the punch, but still.

"What the _fuck_ have you been doing? Going around in fucking _spandex_ while your family fucking fell apart?" Jamie shoved at his brother as he yelled, finally slugging him in the chest when that got him nowhere.

"Jamie? Squeak? It's you?" Joe lifted a hand to cup Jamie's cheek, only to have it slapped away.

"No, it's your cousin Billy you selfish shithead! Who the hell else would I be?" Jamie gestured wildly as he shouted. "Four fucking years, you dick, and not even a fucking Christmas card?!"

"Kiddo, I was in deep…"

"You nearly killed Dad! It took him _three days_ to get out of bed again, and Danny's never forgiven himself, you jackass! Don't give me any fucking deep cover bullshit!" He slugged Joe in the chest again.

"You're pissed, I get it, but you slug me again, or use that language again, and you're going to be in trouble." Joe warned, grabbing Jamie by the wrist before he could pull his hand away.

"Like you give a shit!" Jamie spat back, twisting in Joe's grip.

"Oh, Squeak," Joe sighed, pulling until Jamie's back met flush with his chest. He wrapped his arms around his kid brother and let him flail. "Get it out of your system. I'm sorry, buddy. I'm so, so sorry."

"You left us, Joey! You left and Dad nearly did too!" Jamie twisted in Joe's grip, held a good foot off the ground. Joe seemed bigger than the last time he'd seen him. "Who the fuck did we bury Joey, huh? Who've we been talking to when we visit _your fucking grave?_ "

"It was a model. SHIELD...Steve Rogers had been taken out of the equation by Sgt. Barnes and Director Carter. I um...I died around the time they needed someone as Captain America." Joe hoisted Jamie up a little more.

"Peggy Carter died of old age." Jamie's voice cracked, and he realized that his face was wet. "And Barnes was some brainwashed Soviet assassin."

"Director Carter was being held in a HYDRA cryo facility. And apparently finding yourself face to face with your very naughty Sub can break any conditioning." Joe kept his voice gentle, hoping to get Jamie to calm down a little.

"So they just what? Brought you back? You were dead in an alley, Joey." Jamie swallowed hard, but he couldn't keep his voice from hitching and shaking.

"Yeah, bug, they brought me back. I...Jamie, they have tech...it's...they played God, bug, and they kept me from my family." Joe's voice broke as he set Jamie on his feet.

Jamie turned blindly and threw himself at Joe. Familiar arms wrapped around him and lifted, and Jamie wrapped his legs around Joe's hips. Just as he had at five and eleven and sixteen. He hid his face in Joe's neck and sobbed, and felt Joe's tears dampen his shoulder. He didn't care how he looked, or that his belt was digging into his stomach, he just wanted to never let go of his brother again.

"I never would have chosen...Jamie, kiddo, I would have gotten to you if I could have." Joe barely got the sentence out. He'd never even dreamed he could see Jamie like this again, SHIELD had him so locked down off duty.

"I know, Joey, I know," Jamie sniffled. "I uh...I'm sorry about, you know."

"Swearing like a sailor and trying to kill me yourself?" Joe supplied. "Didn't know you were having Brat-fits, kid."

"You okay, Jamie?" Eddie called from where she stood by Tony Stark.

"M'fine Eddie," Jamie called back.

"Texted your Dad and Danny to let them know you had a psychotic break and punched Captain America," Eddie informed him to the snickering of Stark. "They're on their way."

"Uh, Joey?" Jamie swallowed on a clenching stomach, more immediate concerns taking his attention. "Are you gonna mention anything to Dad?"

"About your little performance? Nah, Squeak. You get one freebie from me on that. But we are going to have a little talk about that mouth of yours." Joe hitched Jamie up a little to a more comfortable position. "Just you and me, though."

"Cod liver oil?" Jamie asked, sighing.

"Smart guy, huh?" Joe swayed a little, relishing the feel of Jamie close. The serum...well, the serum they gave him had given him the strength to hold his baby brother again. He couldn't resent them too much. Maybe.

A car door slammed, and Jamie slid down to stand next to Joe. Danny skidded across the grass at a dead run, stopping only when he got within an arm's length of his brothers.

"Joey?" His voice shook. "Is it…"

"Yeah, Danny. It's really me."

He was so much taller than both his brothers now that he hadn't expected to be pulled into Danny's arms. He flailed a little until he could situate himself better.

"Christ, kid, four years? You couldn't send a postcard?" Danny swatted Joe across the back of his head.

"They had me locked down tight, Dan." Joe admitted. "Or I woulda been home first Sunday dinner I could manage."

"Yeah, yeah. Jamie really punch you?" Danny gestured at Jamie from behind Joe.

Jamie managed a tight smile and edged away a little. No way was he getting any closer when Danny sounded like that. Joe made a long arm and hauled him into range. Danny pulled him close, practically sandwiching him between his brothers.

"Just a little tap. He was too mad to aim." Joe fudged. With luck and quick healing, he might not even bruise too much.

"That true Eddie?" Danny called over.

"She looks nervous, Danny." Jackie ambled toward Eddie and Stark.

"I'm telling your Pops that you're trying to break the sacred bond of partners Danny." Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna keep asking?"

"I blame you for introducing them, kid." Danny muttered at Jamie.

"Wasn't me," Jamie countered easily. "I was unconscious due to antihistamines and steroids. You let them get to know each other."

Danny stared for a minute. "Watch the sass, brat."

"Sure, Dan." Jamie grinned a little, face stiff from salt.

"Some things never change," Joe muttered, pulling both his brothers closer.

He didn't know how long they stood together before they heard another vehicle slide into the parking area, another door slam. Joe looked up and his breath caught. His Dad stalked across the grass toward them.

"What is going on he--" he cut off when he got a little closer. "Joe?"

"Yeah, Dad. It's me."

"God in heaven, what's happened to you?" Frank closed the distance between them, and Danny and Jamie moved aside for him. He caught Joe in a strong hug.

"A version of the serum. They brought me back to fill the suit, and tried a little experiment on the way. Turns out it, um, amplifies what's already in you, Dad." Joe explained.

"Like it needed amplifying!" Stark yelled over.

"Quit eavesdropping, Stark!" Joe yelled over his shoulder. "Sorry, Dad."

"What exactly are you sorry for, son?" Frank cradled the back of Joe's head.

"Not letting you know. I mean, Stark in general, because I'll be apologizing for him at some point anyway, but for not getting home, I guess. Not letting you see me." Joe bit his lip, hoping Dad wouldn't be too mad.

"I know my kids, Joey. If you could have, you would have. No, son. You're here now. That's what matters." Frank kept his voice calm. He could break down later, privately.

"I love you. I never got to say it one last time. I love you." Joe choked out.

"I love you too, Joey. I love you too." Frank gave him one more squeeze. "Did Jamie really punch you?"

"He tried?" Joe hazarded. "He was pretty worked up. He Confirmation Named me."

"Jamison, did you punch your brother?" Frank turned to pin Jamie with A Look.

"A little?" Jamie gulped. "I um I wasn't really thinking straight?"

"We'll settle this at home. You're coming?"

It wasn't really a question.

"Of course, Dad. Nothing could keep me away. I have to make sure Stark gets back, but other than that, I'm free."

"Bring him with you." Danny suggested. "Hey Jacks! You okay bringing Stark with you to the house?"

"Sure thing." Jackie turned to Stark and grinned. "Brats ride in the back."

"She's got him." Danny assured them. "Jamie, you gonna go back with Eddie? Or come with?"

Jamie glanced over at Eddie.

"Someone on my detail will return your cruiser, Jamie." Frank decided. "Edit, would you join us? Pop's been missing you."

"Sure, sir." Eddie agreed, jogging over in part to get away from Stark's complaining about back seats. "Is there a reason he's, like, eighteen when he should be fifty?"

"Magic," Joe sighed.

"Really?" Jamie tried keeping a little distance between him and Dad, hoping he could keep his...outburst between him and Joe.

"Yeah, really, Squeak. And he's been a real pain about it, too. But he didn't have parents like us growing up, so he gets a little more wiggle room. We're still figuring out positive versus negative attention." Joe hauled Jamie close just because he could.

Jamie considered it for a minute before a sudden, horrible thought cemented him in place.

"I'm not the one who's going to tell Conover," he declared. "She's gonna go bananas."

 

 


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience the past few months. It's been a little rough lately, and I haven't had a ton of writing time. I don't know how often I'll be able to update everything, but I have actual direction. :-)

Tony thumped his heels against the legs of his chair, hooking his heels over the rungs before setting his feet flat on the floor. He didn't know what was allowed. And not knowing...he shivered a little. He hated not knowing. Joe always told him what was okay and what wasn't, right from the start. And he didn't _yell._

He fidgeted with the soft flannel of his borrowed pants, too long in the leg because they were Jamie's, but a better fit than an extra pair from one of the kids. And pants rolled, anyway. He kind of wanted Joe there with him, even if it made him sound kind of pathetic. He knew everyone from Joe's stories, but that didn't mean he _knew_ them.

"You doing okay?"

Detective Reagan finished puttering at the stove and set a mug down in front of him.

"We're kind of a lot sometimes. At least, that's what Jackie and Eddie say."

Tony appreciated the detective not touching him. Not that he minded so much, not with specific people. But people he didn't know so well...and not when he felt so...so twitchy. Twitchy and bone-deep safe at the exact same time.

"It's okay." He wrapped his hands around the mug and sniffed. Hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"We really are a lot, especially for a stressed out Brat." Detective Reagan quirked an eyebrow up.

"How did you know?" Tony kept his attention on his mug, warm and comforting in his hands. "Detective Curatola knew, too, right away."

"We're kinda Top heavy here. Dad, me, Joe, Linda, Pops. Jackie, too. But no one's gonna bother you. Linda, she's my wife, will be here with our boys and Nicky soon, but she'll keep the kids corralled in the sun room. I have to get back to check in with Dad and Pops, but I'll make sure Linda checks in with you and gets you a snack."

"I'm not--" Tony started.

"Kid, you're fifteen and we saw what you were doing today. You're probably starving. Linda will check on you, and Joe should be down soon."

Tony felt very fifteen and very managed.

"This was supposed to be a gift," he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"This," he gestured at himself. "Odin wanted to 'heal the years of pain' as a way to thank me for my 'service'. I wound up eleven again, and no one could undo it."

"That sucks, kid." Detective Reagan leaned against the back of one of the chairs. "But look at it this way: you're Joe's now, and that means you have a lot of us who'll be looking out for you."

Tony just groaned and let his head thump onto the table.

"You'll be okay." Detective Reagan promised. "Need anything else?"

"It it okay if I make a call?" Tony held up his phone.

"Of course. I'll make sure no one bugs you. And drink your hot chocolate."

As the detective left, Tony wondered if _all_ Tops were so bossy, or if it was something particular to Reagans. He sat up and propped his phone against the candle holder, hoping he'd get through. He tapped his fingers on the table until--

"Tony? Darling, where are you?"

"Hi Aunt Peg. Um, I'm with Joe at his Dad's house?"

Bucky crowded into the frame. "You okay, kid?"

Steve leaned in from behind both of them and waved. He had green paint smeared over one cheek.

"M'fine," Tony squirmed. They weren't Tops, and they weren't really compatible with his Class, but his stupid fifteen-year-old brain only saw 'adults'. "The Reagans found out about Joe."

"I had gathered. Nat got the codes, then. Good." Aunt Peggy looked satisfied.

"Aunt Peggy?" Tony's voice cracked.

"Well, I wasn't about to let Nick Fury keep thinking he could do whatever he wished to. There _are_ limitations."

Tony and Bucky both winced at her tone. Tony wouldn't want to be Fury.

"You're safe, though?" Bucky asked, shoving at his hair. He complained all the time about hair in his eyes, but never cut it.

"I'm safe. And everyone's being pretty cool about everything." Tony just managed to avoid an 'Uncle Bucky'. Stupid kid brain insisting that Aunt Peggy went with Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve. Like he'd call Rogers his uncle, no matter what would have happened if that plane hadn't gone down.

"I've got to run, darling. I think the media may have just found out who's been Captain America-ing the past few years." Aunt Peggy looked way too amused for anyone dealing with that mess. "I'll make sure no one knows where you two are. Be good and listen."

"I will. Love you, Aunt Peggy." Tony managed a smile.

"I love you, too, darling. Dinner on Thursday, remember."

"I will. Bye Buck, bye Steve."

Both men waved before Aunt Peggy ended the call. Tony traced his fingers gently over the edge of his phone, feeling weirdly bereft. It wasn't even like they'd been his guardians for the past four years. They loved him, but work didn't give them the time, and Tony wouldn't trust Steve on his own. He didn't know exactly _why,_ just that he didn't. His memory went weird that way. Past age eleven was sort of blurry? He _remembered_ being an adult, mostly, but it was like bad memories didn't have all the emotions attached, and some things were just knowing something happened without getting the specifics.

It was Joe who heard him screaming in a SHIELD med bay, protesting yet another blood draw and series of tests, and kicked in the door to get him away from it. It was Joe who made sure he had comfortable clothes and the right detergent and bedtimes and all of that. It was Joe who taught him that...that...that he was important, just because he existed. And it was Joe who made rules about blowtorches and tools and who bought him stuff to play with instead of work on. Who read to him, even though he was probably too old for it, now, and who let him try new things like dance lessons and art and all the things Dad wouldn't have liked him doing.

He started at a soft knock on the door, swallowing hard when a blonde woman slipped into the kitchen.

"Hi...oh my God, my cousin Valentina had a poster of you."

Tony choked on air. There were _posters?_

"Crap. I'm sorry. That was the worst thing to come flying out of my mouth. I'm Linda, and my cousin was in love with your code. Not, you know, you."

That was marginally better.

"There were posters?" He sounded pretty pathetic, but come _on._ Who wanted a poster of a scrawny teenager?

"Yeah, there were posters. You were, um, standing in front of a board you'd been working out your code on. She said it was elegant." Linda moved to the fridge and poked through the contents. "How does grilled cheese sound?"

"Joe told me not to spoil my dinner," Tony admitted, shoulders coming down from around his ears.

"Honey, you're fifteen. Spoiling your dinner is pretty much impossible. Do you like tomato?"

"Grilled cheese sounds good, then. Thank you. And, um, I like tomato." She wasn't like any woman he'd met recently. Nat and Aunt Peg and Pepper didn't make him feel so warm and safe. Well, he felt safe with Aunt Peggy because she could incapacitate someone with a paperclip, but this was different (and Nat and Pepper because they were terrifying).

"How're you doing?" Linda asked gently.

"I'm okay. What does your cousin do now?" Because people liked talking about their families.

"Oh, she actually works for Stark Industries in California as an engineer. She loves it." Linda sliced tomatoes as she spoke. "Do you need water or anything?"

"No, thank you." Tony fidgeted with his mug. It was half empty, but he wasn't thirsty. Linda set a glass of water down near his elbow.

"You were running around all afternoon in that armor. You need to rehydrate."

The gentle scold splashed over him, and he remembered. Anna. That's where he'd felt this before. His mother loved him; he'd never doubted that. But Anna Jarvis _raised_ him. His hands shook a little, but he took a sip anyway. Linda brought his sandwich over and sat across from him.

"I'm sorry. I overstepped a little there. I'm just used to...well, you remind me a lot of Jamie at the same age, you know?"

"You knew Jamie then?" Tony bit into his sandwich and barely held back a moan. "Ish is really good. Thanks."

"Don't choke, honey." Linda smiled and shook her head a little. "Danny and I started dating in high school. Jamie was five when I met him, and I was here a lot during nursing school."

"He was…" Tony trailed off, staring.

"Danny's twelve years older than Jamie." Linda explained. "If you want the _good_ stories about Joe, you can ask me. Danny'll probably spill some of the pre-Jamie stuff if you ask nicely, too."

Tony boggled as Linda gave him a conspiratorial grin.

"Just stuff you should know--"

Linda cut off at a bellow from upstairs.

" **Jamison Francis Xavier Gabriel, you did** **_what_** _?_ "

"Sit tight, honey. I'm going to see what's going on here."

Linda patted his hand gently and got up. The door swung shut behind her and Tony heard faintly, "What is all the yelling about, Joe?" before voices faded into a tumble of rising and falling sound. Tony finished his sandwich, licking his fingers because there wasn't anyone around to complain about manners.

He started when Jamie banged the door open and stomped into the kitchen. He didn't say anything, just boosted himself onto a counter and sat, glowering at the world.

"Doms are assholes." Jamie muttered, thumping his heel off the cabinet below him.

Tony stared at him. Like that was something he _didn't_ know.

"All of them. And especially any Dom who thinks double standards are okay." Jamie continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "But _I_ have to 'calm down' when it's not me doing the yelling."

"Doms are assholes? What news," Tony deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. He'd spent the last four years with Joe.

Jamie snorted, his shoulders coming down from around his ears.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You doing okay?"

"Why does everyone here seem to think I'm going to fall apart?" Tony turned to face Jamie, pulling his feet up to sit cross-legged.

"Because you're putting out distressed Brat like it's your job, maybe?" Jamie shifted around to sit more comfortably.

"I'm not _distressed!_ " Tony wrinkled his nose.

"No, but you've spent the last couple of hours with a bunch of Tops who aren't even trying to rein it in and me. You're getting a ton of input and right now your usual heat sink is hopefully getting reamed out by his dad for overreacting to something that didn't concern him because he was dead at the time." Jamie tucked one foot up on the edge of the counter and rested his chin on his knee.

Tony stared for a solid minute. "My usual heat sink?"

"My metaphors are a work in progress." Jamie shrugged. "Need a hug?"

"I'm not falling apart!" Tony only just kept his shoulders down from around his ears.

"Joe's not just giving you hugs when you're upset, is he?" Jamie asked.

Tony straightened up, fast. That wasn't a tone of voice he'd expected from Jamie. Tight, protective, and...he sounded a little like Pepper when she was really, really DONE with someone's behavior.

"No!" Tony protested. "No, Joe's been great. But...I'm _fifteen._ "

Jamie snorted. "Like that means anything. There's room for two over here if you check to see if there's more hot chocolate?"

Tony weighed his options. He could sit tight, but being close to someone sounded...good. He didn't quite know _what_ he felt, just that he was all jumbled inside. And Jamie felt safe. He uncurled from his seat and went to check the pot Detective Reagan left on the stove. He picked up on of the mugs the detective left by the stove and filled it, refilling his while he was at it. He crossed over to Jamie, handed him the mug, and boosted himself up, sitting stiffly.

Jamie waited, sipping at his hot chocolate. It wasn't quite as good as Grandpa's, but almost. It was one of four things Danny could make without a kitchen disaster (six if you counted reservations and take out orders), and it never failed to soothe. Especially when every Top in his family was (as Vere would say) on their bullshit. Slowly, Tony relaxed until he leaned against Jamie's arm. Jamie let him be, trying to give him a quiet space.

"So…" Tony started, fidgeting.

"Hmm?"

"Are you why Joe has a rule about no blowtorches for minors?"

Jamie choked on his hot chocolate, coughing hard.

"'Cause, you're the right age and I'm pretty sure Detective Reagan wouldn't let little kids use one?" Tony rushed his question, hunching into himself a little.

"Technically," Jamie cleared his throat one last time. "That was Joe's own fault and we rebuilt the shed."

"You burned down a _shed?_ " Tony's voice cracked.

"Not like to ashes. And we were going to rebuild it for Dad anyway. The timeline just got moved up." Jamie answered with as much dignity as he could muster. "None of us knew Grandpa could yell that loud."

"How was it Joe's fault?" Tony tried not to sound too eager.

"Well, you see…" Jamie started.

* * *

 

Joe, Frank, and Danny bumped the kitchen door open slightly to peek in. Jamie and Tony sat on the counter, heads bent together. Jamie put an arm around Tony's shoulders, and Tony leaned heavily into the contact.

"I'm not sure if this is great or the worst idea ever." Joe mused.

"You know," Danny commented, offhand. "Jamie always wanted a little brother."

They turned to Frank, mischief sparking in their eyes.

"Congrats, Dad, you got another boy," Danny grinned.

"Hush, both of you." But Frank smiled, eyes soft, as he watched Jamie entertain Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> If everyone seems very calm about Joe, aside from Jamie, they're likely still in shock.


End file.
